The present invention is directed to a computer network diagnostic tool. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a graphical based network diagnostic tool that enables a computer user to determine the status of data paths on the network in reference to the user's computer.
With the rise of the Internet, many novice computer users for the first time are connecting their computers to a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol ("TCP/IP") network through a modem or cable adapter. These connections are typically made through a network service provider ("NSP") that provides service through the user's telephone wire or coaxial cable. The user's computer is coupled to an NSP computer server which functions as a gateway to the multitude of remote servers that form the Internet.
Because of the unstructured nature of the Internet, a user will frequently encounter problems while connected to the Internet. For example, a user may desire to receive information that resides on a remote server on the Internet. If the server is not available, the user will not receive the desired information. However, without a diagnostic tool, the user has no way of knowing the cause or the extent of the problem. The novice user may assume that the NSP is the source of the problem, or that the entire Internet is not properly functioning. If the user encounters multiple problems, the user will likely contact their NSP's help desk, which consumes the NSP's time and resources, and results in an added expense for the NSP.
Diagnostic tools are currently available that test the connectivity of a TCP/IP network. For example, Ping and Trace Route are two tools that are included with Windows.RTM. 95 and Windows.RTM. NT from Microsoft Corporation. However, these tools are non-graphical and require knowledge of specific commands. Further, they do not provide the user with network addresses to test in order to obtain useful information. Therefore, these tools are difficult for the novice user to use.
In addition, network management tools are available that are used by NSPs to provide diagnostic information for a network. Although these tools are frequently graphical, they are designed to be used by network administrators. They typically render maps to depict the structure of the entire network, but not from the perspective of an individual user's computer. In addition, they display technical and sometimes sensitive information about the network that NSPs do not want their subscribers to have. Therefore, these tools are difficult to use and are not intended for the novice user.
Based on the above, there is a need for a network diagnostic tool that is graphical and displays the network from the perspective of the user's computer, and therefore is easy for novice users to troubleshoot problems they are experiencing on the network without resorting to contacting their NSP.